What if Harry Potter
by Humus and Peeta
Summary: Find out what happens when everything that J.K.Rowling wrote about Harry Potter and his friends and ennemies is changed. And every chapter is one different reality.


What if, Harry Potter

What if Ginny Weasley never got sorted into Gryffindor? What if Harry Potter never fell in love or married Ginny Weasley? Find out what would happen in what if Harry Potter. I don't hate the characters I'm just trying to change the story a little bit to see what it would be like.

**Disclaimer: Im not J.K Rowling (i wish) so i don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Im also just warning if you havent see and/or read Harry Potter and the deathly hallows there might be some spoilers i here. **

**Chapter 1 Ginny Weasley**

What if Ginny Weasley arrived at Hogwarts and was to be sorted in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. She's not friendly, shy, smart or brave. Ginny is ambitious, shrewd, cunning, a strong leader, and achievement-oriented. When Ginny was taken over by Lord Voldemort it was actually all planed out. Just a scheme to get Harry in trouble and/or kill him. Oh and to kill a couple of mudbloods here and there. Ginevra, having a lot in common with Draco Malfoy decided try dating him. All of there fellow, Slytherin classmates agreed that they were perfect for each other. She and Draco went out with each other from 1995 to there (separate years) graduating day. He eventually proposed to her and she agreed. Her family, thinking she was a disgrace, never attended her wedding. Ginny never kept contact with them. She was never close to them nor to Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville ect. Her good friends were Pansy, Hestia and Flora. When they grew up Draco became an Auror and Ginny was a secretary for the department of mysteries at the ministry of magic. She had 2 children with Draco one son, Tom (in honour of Voldemort) who is eleven and Bella (in honour of Bellatrix) who's nine. Her children were both placed in Slytherin.

**Chapter 2 Harry Potter and Hermione Granger**

What if Harry Potter never really feel in love with Ginny, since she wasn't really his type. Instead he had feelings for another girl in Hogwarts. More specifically a Gryffindor student in Harry's year. Hermione Granger. When Harry first laid eyes on Hermione, he knew it was love at first sight. He was always shy and clumsy around her. Finally Harry took the courage to ask Hermione to the Yule ball. She accepted and they both had a wonderful time. After that Harry and Hermione started to date. They often spent their time together at the three broomsticks or in the Gryffindor common room studying. Harry's good friends were Dean, Neville, Luna and Seamus. They were all in the Quidditch team and had lots of fun together. When they graduated from Hogwarts, Harry became an Auror and Hermione became a teacher at Hogwarts. Harry proposed to Hermione a couple years after. She accepted and, later on had 4 children with Harry. Two of them were girls and two of them were boys. Dora 9, Albus 9, Lily 11 and James 13. They were all placed in Gryffindor.

**Chapter 3 Ronald (Ron) Weasley**

What if Ron Weasley never became best friends with Harry? What if he never got to marry Hermione? Ron was placed in Gryffindor and became good friends with Cormac McLaggen. He then began to pick up some a Cormac's bad influences. He became quick tempered, gave attitude and often talked back to teachers and his parents. When Harry asked Hermione to the Yule ball before Ron hoped to get the chance to ask Hermione him self, he became mad and furious toward Harry. He threanded to pay Harry a prank that he will never forget. Ron jinxed Harry's broom on the last game of the season Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry couldn't control his broom anymore and crashed into Hagrid's hut, setting it on fire. The fire then spread to the Forbidden forest and burned the whole thing to the ground. Dumbledore, obviously sad and at the same time furious decided to interrogate all students at school to catch the culprit. Ron eventually was caught and was expelled from school for the rest of the year. He never came back. Ron never graduated nor married. He now works at a take out restaurant in the muggle world.

**Chapter 4 Cho Chang and Dean Thomas**

What if Cho Chang never liked Harry Potter? What if she never spent the rest of year days crying over Cedric Degory's dead body? What if Cedric never took place in the Triwizard tournament, so never died. Cho Chang was placed in to Ravenclaw and in double-potion class sat near Dean Thomas (Gryffindor) since she had always had a secret crush on him. During any activity she was always caught following Dean. When he finally understood why Cho was behaving like this he went to see her and told her that she was a nice girl and everything but he didn't have any feelings for her. Devastated, Cho decided to try to him jealous by dating another boy. She asked his best friend, Seamus to the Yule ball but he refused. So she asked Neville but he replied he already had a date. Cho finally went with Blaise (Slytherin) and, surprisingly had a wonderful time. After graduating from Hogwarts Blaise proposed to Cho and she rejected his offer. She said that she could not commit to marriage knowing that Dean was alone. She remanded single. On the other hand, Dean married Katie Bell and had two children with her. Liam 10 and Maya 12 years of age. Liam was placed in Ravenclaw and Maya in Hufflepuff.

**Chapter 5 Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom**

What if Neville Longbottom never married Hannah Abbott? Or he never became a teacher at Hogwarts? What if Luna Lovegood never married Rolf Scamander? Luna was sorted in Ravenclaw and Neville in Gryffindor. They spent lots of time together since Luna and Ginny were not friends. Neville had a crush on Luna and everybody knew it except for Luna. She never really listens or participates in gossip. For the Yule ball Neville wanted to go with Luna but was to shy and slow to ask. She had already found herself a date, Victor Krum. He found her special. So Neville attended the ball with Padma Patil. During the battle of Hogwarts, Neville realised that it was now or never that he should tell Luna that he loves her. Just after Luna returned from helping Harry find the Rowena Ravenclaw`s ghost, he went to see her and told her he loved her. She replied that she loved him to. They then became boyfriend and girlfriend. Once graduated from Hogwarts (separate years) Luna thinking that it would be cool If she played the role of the boy proposed to Neville. He accepted and they got married in a jungle. Neville and Luna both became magizoologist. They had three children which they named Rowena (8), Frank (10) and Alice (12). Rowena and Alice were placed in Ravenclaw and Frank in Gryffindor.

**Chapter 6 Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown**

What if Lavender Brown never died after the battle of Hogwarts? What if Seamus Finnigan was Lavender's first and only boyfriend? When Seamus arrived at Hogwarts he was placed in Gryffindor and so was Lavender. Seamus often hanged around Harry, Dean, Neville and Luna. He had no clue who Lavender Brown was. He just knew that she was in Gryffindor. Lavender on the other hand knew exactly who Seamus was. She knew is favourite color (green), his favourite food (stew) and any other information about him. She had always had crush on him. A couple weeks before the Yule ball, Luna introduced Lavender to Seamus and his friends she told them that Lavender was a good friend of hers. She also said that she didn't have many friends. When Seamus got to know her better he realised that she was an awesome, laid back kind of girl. So he packed up the courage and asked out to the Yule ball. After that they became boyfriend and girlfriend. During the battle of Hogwarts they spent the whole time looking out for each other. So Seamus killed Fenrir Greyback before he had the chance to kill Lavender. After graduating Seamus proposed to Lavender and they got married. They then had 1 child together, a boy named Philip, 12 years of age.

**Chapter ****7 George and Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson**

What if Fred never died in the battle of Hogwarts? What if George and Angelina's marriage was a little bit different? The trio were all placed in Gryffindor. They either spent there weekends practicing there beater and chaser skills or playing pranks on first year students. George and Fred both had a major crush on Angelina and decided to both ask her out to the Yule ball. After lots of thinking she decided to go with both of them. They spent the whole night parting and having a great time. Shortly after that Fred decided to ask Angelina to be his girlfriend but little did he know that George had just asked Angelina to be his girlfriend that same morning. Angelina didn't know what to do. George was cool, outgoing and funny. But Fred was sweet, smart and funny. She went to see Hermione for advice and she said that she should follow her heart. So she accepted George's offer and she accepted Fred's offer also. At first the twins were mad at her for choosing both of them and not just one of them. But then they found it awesome and just lived with it. After there graduation and the battle of Hogwarts, George decided to propose to Angelina but little did he know that Fred had already proposed to her that same morning. Sadly, Angelina had already accepted Fred's offer. They got married and had twins Roxanne and Max, twelve years of age. George on the other hand never talked to his brother again and decided to marry Leanne one of his fellow classmates. They had one child together, Felicia, nine years of age. The three children were all put in Gryffindor like there parents.


End file.
